


Fall Together

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia begins to have her doubts, while Josiane proves she’s already come up with Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Together

"What will Roger do, you think, when he gets the throne?"

Josiane stirred in the dark. "I don't know, kill Jon? Maybe he'll hang that bitch Alanna by her guts and let her rot, too. That would be so pretty."

"No," Delia said patiently, "I mean with us?"

"Oh." The princess was silent for a long moment. "Probably kill us."

Delia shivered at the matter-of-fact statement, and the fact that she seemed so untroubled by it. She huddled deeper under the blankets, trying to get warm. "You really think so? And you don't care?"

"No. I plan on killing him long before he decides to kill me, and if I fail, well—we'll die together, right?"

Strange, that that would be so comforting. "Yes," she said, as Josiane reached out and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "I suppose so."


End file.
